Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (film)
The film version of Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets was based on the second book in the series, Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets. It was directed by Chris Columbus and Steve Kloves was the scriptwriter. Cast Main Characters *Harry Potter - Daniel Radcliffe *Ron Weasley - Rupert Grint *Hermione Granger - Emma Watson Hogwarts staff *Albus Dumbledore - Richard Harris *Minerva McGonagall - Maggie Smith *Severus Snape - Alan Rickman *Rubeus Hagrid - Robbie Coltrane *Gilderoy Lockhart - Kenneth Branagh *Filius Flitwick - Warwick Davis *Pomona Sprout - Miriam Margoyles *Armando Dippet - Alfred Burke *Argus Filch - David Bradley *Poppy Pomfrey - Gemma Jones *Irma Pince - Sally Mortemore Ghosts and objects *Nearly Headless Nick - John Cleese *Moaning Myrtle - Shirley Henderson *The Grey Lady - Nina Young *The Sorting Hat (voice) - Leslie Phillips Pupils *Draco Malfoy - Tom Felton *Oliver Wood - Sean Biggerstaff *Neville Longbottom - Matthew Lewis *Colin Creevey - Hugh Mitchell *Seamus Finnigan - Devon Murray *Katie Bell - Emily Dale *Alicia Spinnet - Rochelle Douglas *Dean Thomas - Alfred Enoch *Angelina Johnson - Danielle Tabor *Fred Weasley - James Phelps *George Weasley - Oliver Phelps *Percy Weasley - Chris Rankin *Ginny Weasley - Bonnie Wright *Lee Jordan - Luke Youngblood *Hannah Abbott - Charlotte Skeoch *Susan Bones - Eleanor Columbus *Justin Finch-Fletchley - Edward Randell *Ernie Macmillan - Louis Doyle *Penelope Clearwater - Gemma Padley *Gregory Goyle - Josh Herdman *Millicent Bulstrode - Helen Stuart *Vincent Crabbe - Jamie Waylett *Marcus Flint - Jamie Yeates *Tom Marvolo Riddle - Christian Coulson Other *Lucius Malfoy - Jason Isaacs *Dobby - Toby Jones *Aragog - Julian Glover *Cornelius Fudge - Robert Hardy *Petunia Dursley - Fiona Shaw *Vernon Dursley - Richard Griffiths *Dudley Dursley - Harry Melling Chapters 1. In a Cage 2. Dobby's Warning 3. Car Rescue 4. The Burrow 5. To Diagon Alley 6. Flourish and Blotts 7. Flying to Hogwarts 8. Whomping Willow 9. Mandrakes; Ron's Howler 10. Gilderoy Lockhart 11. Mudbloods and Murmurs 12. Writing on the Wall 13. About the Chamber 14. Rogue Bludger 15. No Longer Safe 16. Duelling Club 17. A Parselmouth 18. Nothing to Tell 19. Polyjuice Potion 20. Harry and Ron Transformed 21. The Diary 22. Tom Riddle 23. Petrified 24. Cornelius Fudge 25. Aragog 26. Spider Attack 27. Missing 28. Chamber of Secrets 29. Backfire 30. Heir of Slytherin 31. The Basilisk 32. Healing Powers 33. Out of the Hat 34. Dobby's Reward 35. Welcome Back 36. End Credits Plot Summary Just as Harry Potter is packing his bags to leave the Dursleys, he receives a warning from a house-elf called Dobby, that if Harry goes back to Hogwarts, disaster will strike. And it does. The new stuck-up Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher Gilderoy Lockhart, the wailing bathroom ghost Moaning Myrtle, and the new lessons at Hogwarts seem like only minor details when a mysterious creature starts Petrifying Muggle-born students. But everyone's wondering the same thing: Who set the creature on the Muggle-borns? Could it be Draco Malfoy, the new Slytherin Seeker and a more poisonous rival than ever? Maybe it's Hagrid, who's strange past is finally told. Or could it possibly be the one that everyone at Hogwarts most suspects: Harry Potter himself! Differences from the Book with Harry Potter]] *A scene is cut where the Ministry sends a letter reprimand to Harry for violating the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery which caused the Dursleys to learn of this rule. This causes a continuity error in the following film where Vernon Dursley already knew that Harry cannot perform magic outside of school. *The part where Arthur Weasley fights with Lucius Malfoy in Flourish and Blotts is omitted. *The part when Harry gets his valentine and Draco Malfoy tries to steal Tom Riddle's diary is ommitted. *Ernie Macmillan's role is diminished to no speaking parts. The part where he and Hannah Abbott talk in the library about their theory of Harry wanting to attack Justin Finch-Fletchley was cut, but appears on the deleted scenes. Also, Ernie is the one who blames Harry for attacking Justin when he is discovered, Petrified, but in the film, Argus Filch finds Harry and wants to expel him. In the book, it was Peeves who found him, and sung his funny song. *In the film, Argus Filch finds Harry and Ron and takes them to Professor Snape's office, but in the book, Snape himself finds Harry and Ron and takes them to his office. *The scene where Harry eavesdrops on Lucius and Draco Malfoy's business with Borgin was filmed, but ultimately cut from the film. It is included in the uncut DVD. *Nearly Headless Nick's Deathday Party is omitted. *In the book, Armando Dippet is the one to talk to Tom Riddle about Hogwarts closing. In the film, Dumbledore talks to Tom, although there was supposedly a scene filmed where Riddle and Dippet did talk, which was cut for time and not put on the deleted scenes. *Ginny's attempt to confide her secret to Ron and Harry is omitted. *In the book, to borrow Moste Potente Potions book from the library, which had the recipe for the Polyjuice Potion, Hermione had to get a note from Gilderoy Lockhart (which he signed without looking at). In the film, the scene was omitted, and the book was in the regular section of the library. *The scene in which Harry, Ron, and Hermione cause a disturbance in Potions class to steal ingredients from Professor Snape was omitted. This omission causes a continuity error for Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (film) in which Snape accuses Harry of stealing ingredients "again." *The effects of the Polyjuice Potion differ from book to film. In the film, Harry and Ron's voices do not change when they become Crabbe and Goyle, forcing them to imitate these voices. This causes a continuity error with Barty Crouch Jr.'s usage of the Polyjuice Potion in Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (film) (although it is possible Crouch was imitating Moody's voice). Also in the film, Harry does not need to remove his glasses, however in the book his vision changes and he takes his glasses off. *The part where Hermione gets a get well soon card from Gilderoy Lockhart is omitted . *In the book, Hermione has never heard the term "Mudblood" before, and Ron later explained the definition to her. In the film, she has, and explains what it means to Harry, though Hagrid later defines its origin for Harry and Ron and says exactly what Ron says. *In the book, Professor Binns explains to the class about the Chamber of Secrets during a History of Magic class, but in the film, Minerva McGonagall explains it to the students during a Transfiguration class as Professor Binns is not in the film. In the game, Professor Flitwick explains it during a Charms lesson. *In The Duelling Club scene, Harry and Draco are the only combatants participating, while in the novel, other classmates in their year are shown participating along with them, such as Hermione, Millicent Bulstrode, Ron, Seamus, Neville, and Justin Finch-Fletchley. *Also in the Duelling Club sequence, when Harry speaks Parseltongue, in the book, the reader knows what he says immediately, in the film, it's only hissing sounds until Harry explains what he said to Ron and Hermione. This is also at variance with the first film, where Harry speaks to a snake in what seems to be English. *One final difference was the reassignment of a line that Snape spoke in the book "Longbottom causes devastation with the simplest spells". Because Neville Longbottom did not duel during that scene, the line was changed to "Weasley's wand causes devastation with the simplest spells" after Professor Lockhart chose Ron and Harry to demonstrate the Disarming spell. The film also changed the line "We'll be sending what's left of Finch-Fletchley up to the hospital wing in a matchbox" to "We'll be sending what's left of Potter up to the hospital wing in a matchbox" as Justin Finch-Fletchley did not duel during the scene, either. *The scene in the Great Hall during the Christmas Feast, Hermione simply says that she got Millicent Bulstrode's hair off her robes. The novel, however, depicts her and Millicent in the Duelling club where Millicent is headlocking Hermione, and she happens to find black hair on her robes. * The Polyjuice Potion in the book changes colours as you add the hair. In the film, It does not change colours at all. *In the film the Basilisk is seen chasing Harry all around the Chamber of Secrets were as in the book it does not happen. Everything happens fast and neat. In the book Harry never climbs up the statue nor does he go into the statue . *In the book, the statue at the end of the Chamber of Secrets is a full body statue of Salazar Slytherin, while in the film it is only a large statue of Slytherin's head and shoulders. *Fawkes does not cure Harry until after Riddle's destruction, as such Ginny wakes up and see the dying Harry (who tells her to leave) and once Fawkes has healed him Harry rather than Riddle has the line about Phoenix tears and their powers. *In the book, the Quidditch match takes place in rain, but in the film, it takes place in sunlight. *Draco Malfoy falls off his broom and is injured so he has to get sent to the hospital wing in the Quidditch match. This did not happen in the book. *Colin Creevey's role is diminished in the film, and the part when Draco Malfoy does an impression of him taking pictures of Harry is omitted. *In the book, Harry, Ron and Fang are taken by the spiders to Aragog's lair but in the film they make their own way there. Plus, they never see the Ford Anglia before arriving at Aragog's lair; hence their looks of surprise in the film when it crashes through the spiders to rescue them. Mistakes * When Fred , George , Ron and Harry park into the Burrow , ( after they park the car ) another angle shows . It just shows the same couple seconds in a different angle ! Why would they show that twice ? *Hermione performed the 'Reparo' spell outside of school, while subject to the fact she cannot preform magic outside of school. * A notable film error is where Hermione thinks the cat hair is Millicent's hair and while the actress portraying Millicent has auburn hair, Hermione's cat form has black fur. * In one scene near Christmas several students can be seen riding sleighs carried by white horses. It is most likely these are students leaving the castle over Christmas, thus the sleighs would have to be carried by Thestrals. *At the beginning of the movie Harry talks to Hedwig, apologizing that he cannot let her out of her cage because he isn't allowed to do magic outside of school. The cage still had the key in the lock, so Harry would not have to perform magic to release Hedwig. *When Ron is beside the window, we can hear his voice clearly, even though the window is closed. Shouldn't it be muffled? *In the beginning of Chamber of Secrets when Fred, George, and Ron pull the bars from Harry's window, the bars fall near the bush under his window. However, when Vernon falls from the window, the bars are gone. *When George, Fred, Ron and Harry return to the Burrow, look closely at the Weasley clock: You'll see that Molly's, Percy's and Ginny's hands are on garden. Yet when we first see Percy and Ginny, they appear in their pyjamas (Ginny coming from upstairs) as if they had just woken up. *When Lockhart lets the pixies out, you can clearly tell that Hermione knocks the books off the desk on purpose. *The writing on the wall about the Chamber having been opened was far above Harry’s and Filch’s head. So how did Ginny grow tall enough to write it? *"One, two, three, ferreverto." Too bad the words aren't written on the blackboard in back of McGonagall when she's teaching. Instead, very strange figures that are actually backward (the film reel was flipped over for better picture) are what's there. This could also explain a later mistake regarding Harry's wand in his left hand. *How exactly does the Chamber open up to the night sky? Fawkes, instead of taking them up a slide, takes them past a rocky cliff, right toward the moon and stars. So everyone is either blind or they just haven't really searched for the Chamber of Secrets. Oh, that's just a cliff and a statue of Salazar, nothing to see here ... *When Myrtle gets upset and dives into the toilet the water is supposed to splash out of the toilet bowl. Firstly she shouldn’t make a splash in the water. She can go through it. Ghosts can go through walls which are denser than water, but they splash on entering water? *When Malfoy calls Hermione a Mudblood for the first time, Harry reacts to the word as if he understands what it means but he later states he does not know what a Mudblood is (this can only be seen in the widescreen version. Harry is cut out in the full-screen version) Film Art Acromantula(s) File:Aragog_1.jpg| File:Spidersketch.jpg| File:Spidersketch1.jpg| File:Spidersketch2.jpg| File:Spidersketch3.jpg| File:Spidersketch4.jpg| File:Spidersketch5.jpg| File:Spidersketch6.jpg| File:Spidersketch7.jpg| File:Spidersketch8.jpg| File:Spidersketch9.jpg| File:Spidersketch10.jpg| Fawkes File:Fawkessketch1.jpg| File:Fawkessketch2.jpg| File:Fawkessketch3.jpg| File:Fawkessketch4.jpg| File:Fawkessketch5.jpg| File:Fawkessketch6.jpg| File:Fawkessketch7.jpg| File:Fawkessketch8.jpg| File:Fawkessketch9.jpg| File:Fawkessketch10.jpg| File:Fawkessketch11.jpg| File:Fawkessketch12.jpg| File:Fawkessketch13.jpg| File:Fawkessketch14.jpg| Flying Ford Anglia File:car_1.jpg| File:car_2.jpg| File:car_3.jpg| File:car_4.jpg| External links * See also *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (soundtrack)'' de:Harry Potter und die Kammer des Schreckens Category:Films (real-world)